


A Difficult Task

by Aondeug



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Nonbinary Wish Fulfillment, PWP, Poetry, The Professor has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Sometimes making lesson plans for the coming week can be hard. Very hard when thoughts of Edelgard come to mind. Will Garreg Mach's newest professor be able to keep herself on task or will she have to take matters into her own hands?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Difficult Task

**Author's Note:**

> I do wish to make a clarification regarding the Professor's gender. She is not trans in this fic nor is this fic meant to be trans fic, at least not in the sense of the Professor herself being trans. It is instead an expression of a desired body type.

Late night lesson plans  
were always a hassle  
though they were proving  
to be even more of one  
on that night there.  
  
She'd set out the frame  
thinking on what to add  
and which students' requests  
to seriously consider and how,  
only for another to step  
right into that frame there--  
red stockings and white gloves--  
taking up the whole of it.  
  
With a sigh and confusion  
she brushed those thoughts  
right off the frame to set  
right back to her task  
ignoring the growing need there.  
  
And how the need grew,  
pressing up firm against  
her shorts and underthings,  
begging for just some attention.  
But she knew better, she did,  
that it would require all of it,  
leaving no focus for the frame  
of her late night lesson plans  
to which she must attend.  
  
But the thought arose again,  
insistent and persistent,  
of that other girl coming  
up to her desk to ask  
some question or another,  
it did not matter what,  
because all she could picture  
were those red stocking'd thighs.  
  
She gave a frustrated huff,  
shifting in her seat  
as she tried to set it aside  
as she had so many times  
back in the past before.  
This time though it seemed  
almost impossible to do,  
because the need arose  
with a voice and a face  
and those thighs of hers  
between which lay...  
  
Her late night lesson plans  
were set aside for the time  
as she slipped off her shorts  
and her stockings and more,  
to slip a hand to her thighs  
and to that which had pressed  
til she could bear it no more.  
For there it was framed  
right in her mind's eye,  
the need to grab the other girl  
and press her down against  
her desk as she slipped down  
those red stockings and more  
to slide herself deep inside  
the other girl against her desk.


End file.
